In recent years, with the widespread use of computer networks and others, a system has been popular in which a terminal device (client) or the like uses services provided by another information processing apparatus (server) or the like via the networks.
This system is known such that the server deallocates resources when the resources are not used for a fixed period. Moreover, this system is also known such that after a disconnection of wireless communication with the server, the terminal device checks whether resources are present in the terminal device itself in the course of re-establishing connection after the disconnection, and reuses the resources if present, or performs a connection process with the server if not present. The related arts are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-294915 and 2004-320694.